The Upstate New York Immunology Conference provides a forum for immunologists from the Upstate New York research community to interact on an annual basis. The goal of this meeting is to provide an opportunity for members of the Upstate New York immunology community, including faculty, postdoctoral fellows, and students, to present and discuss their research, exchange ideas, and develop collaborations. This Conference has been in existence for four (4) years, beginning modestly in 1998 as "The Northern New York Immunology Retreat" that included 53 participants from three (3) institutions. The next meeting will be held November 3-5, 2002, on the shores of Lake George at The Sagamore Resort, Bolton Landing, NY. It is anticipated that for the 2002 meeting, there will be approximately 81 participants from Albany Medical College, the New York Public Health Laboratories Wadsworth Center for Research, the Trudeau Institute, SUNY Upstate Medical University, the University of Rochester, Cornell University, SUNY/Buffalo, Roswell Park Cancer Center, Dartmouth Medical School, and the University of Vermont. In addition, there will be two (2) keynote speakers who will be distinguished scientists from outside of the region. All those wishing to attend will be accommodated within The Sagamore's 340 rooms and extensive conference facilities. The focus of the meeting varies from year to year depending upon the individual participants, but three major themes have dominated the four previous meetings - immune regulation, the immune response to infection, and mechanisms of immune modulation/intervention.